I'm Pregnant!
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: Kise's pregnant, but he's not quite sure how Aomine will react... Aokise! Mpreg! Chapter 3, updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello :P Was thinking about what to write, and this popped up!

AOKISE! HELL YEAAAAHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB :3

* * *

"A-A-Aominecchi!"

"Hm?" Aomine replied the blonde, looking up from his Horikita Mai magazine.

"I..I-"

"What are you, a girl? Stop stuttering, talk properly."

"I-I'm"

"What's taking so long? What's so big about it? Are you pregnant or some shit?" Aomine chuckled at the thought, but paused when he saw the look on Kise's face. Kise was a flaming red, to the tip of his ears.

" .Way."

Kise gave a small nod.

"Kise, if this is a freaking joke, I will kill you and feed you to Nigou."

"Aominecchi! That's so mean! Why would I lie to you?"

"Y-You're pregnant? You're pregnant? YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Really, Aominecchi? I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't state it three times." Kise said sarcastically.

Kise looked up at Aomine, to see that he was shaking, his face turned away.

"Aominecchi?" He started, slowly making his way over. "I-If you don't want it, I can always a-abort it…"

Kise didn't like the idea of aborting his child, but if Aomine wanted it, he'd do it.

Kise's hands rested on Aomine's shoulders, unsure of what Aomine was thinking.

"Aominecchi?"

"Kise…"

Aomine turned around, and Kise saw it. The biggest grin he's ever seen Aomine with, except the time when Kise confessed 8 years ago, or the time Kise accepted his proposal 3 years ago, and maybe the time he said "I do." When they were standing at the altar.

"I-I'm going to be a father…" He said, as if the whole thought was still processing.

"I'm going to be a father! Kise! We're going to have a baby!"

That was not the reaction Kise expected. Aomine grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"A-Aominecchi… can't breathe…"

Aomine's grip loosened, but he didn't let go.

"I'm going to be a father, Kise! And you're going to be a mother!"

Even though it was one of the times for another sarcastic remark, Kise couldn't help but grin back and hug him back.

"We have to tell everyone we know! Quick! Check your Facebook friend list!"

Kise laughed at his enthusiasm. Aomine was probably the last person in Kise's mind, that would be excited over a baby.

"Aominecchi, calm down!" Kise said, with a laugh, as Aomine fell off the chair in excitement.

Aomine ran back to Kise and grabbed him by the shoulders before kissing him repeatedly.

"Ah! Aominecchi! That tickles!"

Aomine grinned his Cheshire cat grin and kissed him more.

* * *

There will be an omake of when the baby is born, I'm writing a happy, fluffy one, and an angst one, so look out for those! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is the happier ending!

Enjoy!

* * *

9 months later…

"A-Aominecchi… it's… it's a baby boy!" (They decided that they didn't want to know the baby's gender or if it was a twin or not) Kise looked at Aomine, who was standing in the ward, looking at him and the small bundle in his arms with dark blue eyes filled with love.

Aomine walked over to the bed and looked down at the small bundle. It was asleep, but he could see the short, blond hair already. The baby's skin was pale, and it slept with the most adorable grin on it's face. He hasn't seen them yet, but the nurses and Kise had told him that the baby had the most astonishing blue eyes.

The baby snored slightly in his sleep.

"Kise… What are we going to name him?"

Kise looked up at him, as if he had a list of 101 baby names. Aomine could only guess that's what the nine months were for.

Kise started listing the names, none of them striking interest.

Aomine leaned forward and kissed him to silence him. Kise's eyes widened, but he kissed back.

"A-A-Aominecchi!"

Aomine only smirked.

"I was thinking about Kiseki. You know, like Kiseki no Sedai (Generation of Miracles). Aomine Kiseki."

Kise's eyes widened a fraction, before closing in understanding.

"Sounds perfect, Aominecchi."

"And it also reminds me of you." Aomine said, pressing a kiss onto Kise's forehead.

Kise only blushed.

"Though I can't believe how lucky we were to get Midorimacchi as the doctor."

"Che, you were the priority."

Kise swatted Aomine half-heartedly.

The Aomine family was a perfect one, a brilliant husband, a caring wife, and a beautiful baby.

* * *

2 years later…

"Kiseki! Get over here, you little brat!"

Little Kiseki, only two years old, was giggling and crawling away as fast as his stubby arms and legs were taking him.

Aomine laughed as he made a grab for Kiseki and missed by an inch.

"A-Aominecchi…"

Aomine turned around, to see his beautiful wife, emerging from the second floor.

"I-I"

Something clicked in Aomine's mind like déjà vu. Kiseki was already too much to handle.

"OH. FAQ. NO."

Kise looked down again, giving a small nod.

The doorbell rang, and Aomine lunged at the door.

He opened it to see Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima and Takao at the door.

"Hello! We got the text from Kise! Congratulations, Aomine!" Takao laughed, hands entwined with MIdorima's. Midorima and Takao already had three children, which they usually dump on Miyaji-sempai whenever they were busy or at work. This time though, a small girl peeked out from behind Takao, and both Midorima and Takao were carrying little beings in their arms. The little girl, Sora, (Sky) was already four years old. She had beautiful green hair, which was bunched up into twin pigtails, but her eyes were a blue-silver. She greeted them shyly.

"Aomine-san, Kise-san (they decided it'd be easier for them to call them by their own surnames, or it'd to damn confusing), hello." Her voice, shy but full of mischief, said.

The toddler who Midorima was piggybacking had an unusual hair colour. It some sort of sense, it was like Kagami's. Green on top, with black ends. He was happily playing with his father's hair, his personality was cheeky as Takao's. His dark green orbs seemed to shine. Midorima Hayabusa (Falcon) looked up from whatever was fascinating him in Midorima's hair and greeted them energetically.

"AH! Aomine! Kise! Nice ta see you again!"

Midorima hit Hayabusa hard.

"Manners, Haya-chan!" Takao warned him with a pout.

The smallest one amongst the Midorima family hiccups and let out a gurgle.

The short brown hair would give you the impression that Midorima Mirai (Future) was a boy, but when she opens her big eyes, you could instantly tell she was a girl. She had the biggest silver eyes.

Kise turned up from behind Aomine and greeted them.

"You told them first, but not me?!"

"But Aominecchi! I had a panic attack and quickly texted them!"

Kagami lifted up the small pram next to him, which Kuroko was pushing, and stepped over the steps into Aomine and Kise's home. Kuroko followed shortly, a small girl hot on his trail.

The small girl, only five, had short apple-red hair and glassy blue eyes. She stared at everyone blankly. Yes, Kagami Hikari (Light) had the same skill as Kuroko, seemingly vaporising anytime she wanted. She followed Kuroko into the house, holding hands with him.

The little boy in the pram, only a year old, slept, as if not giving a damn about the world around him. He let out uneven snores, which may seem cute at this age, but worrying if he did it in a few years time. Kagami Tora (TIger) had a head of bright blue, but his eyes were a fiery red.

Kiseki ran to the door, stumbling a few times to greet Hayabusa.

The children played with each other, while their parents made their way to the living room, with cups of tea and coffee.

Kise sat nervously, as he was questioned by the others, while Aomine sat staring away, grumbling something about Kise sorting out his priorities.

The doorbell rang again, and Aomine got up to answer it again.

He opened the door to see Murasakibara and Himuro waiting there. (In this story, it's MuraMuro, not MuraAka)

In between the two, a little boy was swinging around. Murasakibara Amai (Sweet) was holding hand with hands with both his parents, swinging around. The boy of 4 years had a bright head of purple hair and matching eyes. The small beauty mark and the emo-like hairstyle had made Amai quite a good-looking boy.

"Kise called you too?" Aomine grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Aomine." Himuro replied, ignoring the rude greeting.

They joined the unexpected party.

Kise happily talked with the housewives, plus Kagami (because we all know who cooks and cleans in that house), while Aomine and the rest of the guys were playing with the children.

* * *

Yet again, 9 months later…

"TWINS?! MOTHERFU- HELL NO!"

"A-Aominecchi… it's not that bad…"

Aomine wobbled to the hospital bed, and groaned before limply leaning his head on Kise's chest.

"Kiseeeeeee~ It's too damn troublesome!" Aomine whined.

Kise pouted, not liking the way Aomine was talking about their kids.

Aomine noticed.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a smile, before giving Kise a quick peck on the lips.

A nurse walked in, both bundles in her arms and a little Kiseki walking by her legs.

"Aomine-san, Kise-san, here they are." She said simply, before handing the bundles over to them, one each.

Kise took one look at his bundle, before looking up at Aomine, tears in his eyes.

He held the baby for Aomine to see.

"She looks exactly like you!"

True enough, the little girl in the blankets had tanned skin and blue hair, but for some reason, Aomine knew she was going to have the brightest smile.

"Uwa, Kise! Look at this hybrid!"

He held it out for Kise to see too.

The little bundle had beautiful, pale skin (Aomine had a feeling he was going to be a model, just like his mother) and navy blue hair.

"The boy can be Aoki! See? It's a mix of our names!"

Aomine smiled at the happy Kise.

"And the girl?"

"Hmmm…."

"You know, I think she'll have your smile."

"Eh?"

"Why don't we name her Shiawase? (Happiness)"

Kise lit up.

"Aominecchi! I love it!"

Kise reached out for a hug, and little Kiseki jumped in too.

There was nowhere else they'd rather be.

Did you like it? I'll be writing the angst one soon!


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys! Here's the angsty ending for you!

* * *

6 months later…

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" Kise looked up from his magazine, smiling. The smile stopped and changed into a frown from the expression on Kuroko's face. An actual expression, but not exactly the happiest one.

"K-Kise-kun." Kuroko absolutely _did not _stutter.

"Kurokocchi? What's wrong?"

"A-Aomine-kun and T-Taiga-kun…"

Kise mentally crossed his fingers, hoping for the best, preparing for the worse. His Daiki…

"There was an e-emergency."

There was always an emergency. Aomine was a police officer and Kagami was a fireman. It was a given that both their lives were in constant danger.

"K-Kurokocchi? Don't tell me…where's D-Daikicchi?"

At that moment, Kuroko cried. There was nothing to do, but to cry.

Kise grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and shook him.

"Kurokocchi! Where's the hospital?"

"J-Just the one down s-south."

Kise got himself and Kuroko to the hospital as fast as he could.

They went up to the doctors, nurses, anyone, to ask where their lovers were.

"Mi-Midorimacchi."

Midorima appeared from a room, a solemn expression on his face.

"Kise, Kuroko, they're in there." He told them, gesturing to the room he just exited, before quickly walking away, to the direction where a crying and sobbing Takao sat.

Midorima sat right next to Takao and pulled him into an embrace, tears slipping from his own eyes. The embrace was quickly returned.

"Sh-Shin-chan… are they okay?"

Takao looked up at Midorima and Midorima could feel his heart shatter in an instance. Those silver-blue eyes were filled with tears. He looked so helpless, so scared. Midorima only pulled him tighter and kissed the tears away, before giving a barely visible shake of his head.

In that moment, the great hawk had reduced to a small rabbit, scared, shivering and cowering in fear. Midorima hated seeing that face. The face that made him want to hunt down whoever did it to make sure that person could never touch his Kazu again.

"Kazu, Kazu, Kazu." Midorima repeated, whispering it as he kissed the tears away and stroked Takao's hair and face gently.

"Shin-chan." Takao replied, kissing Midorima, who returned it, hoping to cheer Takao up, to no avail.

One of the nurses approached them with a blanket and some coffee, which they accepted. MIdorima wrapped his arms around Takao and draped the blanket on his shoulders.

He looked back at the closed door, where Kuroko and Kise had entered and just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

When Kise took a step in, he felt his heart drop out of his chest. His husband, his lover, was lying limply on a hospital bed. He slowly walked over. He hated everything about it. He hated how many machines were plugged onto the body, he hated the whiteness of the room, he hated the sound of the heart monitor, which could stop anytime, most of all, he hated who was on the bed.

He sat down, next to the hospital bed, and stared at his lover's face. The normally tanned face was pale, almost as pale as Kise.

He brought up a hand and stroked the face of his lover, tracing the frown lines, crinkles and everything else. He wasn't even aware of the tears, steadily dripping down his face, falling rapidly onto the white bed sheets. He grabbed Aomine's lifeless hand, which was too cold, too pale, too limp.

"Daikicchi…"

He stayed there, just like that, for two hours straight. He felt his heart fly, when Aomine's hand twitched in his and Aomine's eyes opened to reveal shining blue orbs.

"Ryou?"

"Daikicchi!"

The first thing Kise did was grab him by the shoulders and push a kiss onto him.

"Ryou… what happened?"

"Y-You almost died!"

"Hey Ryou?" Aomine asked, looking up at him, not even caring about his half-dead situation.

"Aominecchi! Focus more on your body!"

"How's the baby?"

Kise stopped in his tracks and his mouth unconsciously smiled at Aomine.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Aomi-, Daikicchi, I love you so much."

"What?"

Kise pulled him into an embrace. Kise loved Aomine so much. The way he called out his name, the way he cared so much about others before himself, he loved everything about Aomine.

He could already feel Aomine smile into the hug.

"Het Ryouta." Aomine spoke again.

"Hm?"

"If I die,"

"Aominecchi, you're not going to die!"

Aomine looked at him, and his lips pulled to an understanding smile, which broke Kise heart, knowing what Aomine was thinking.

"Aominec-"

"If I die, don't come after me. Take care of the baby, okay?"

Kise broke down in tears and Aomine's grip tightened in his hand. Kise gave a small nod and Aomine smiled at him, but that smile contained no happiness.

"Aominecchi… the baby is a boy."

Aomine's eyes widened, before softening and placing a hand on Kise's stomach.

"What are you…going to name him?"

Kise looked at Aomine and said he didn't have the time to decide, which Aomine snorted at.

"How about Kiseki? From Kiseki no Sedai."

Kise smiled and placed his hand on Aomine's, which was rubbing his stomach lovingly.

"It sounds beautiful."

"Kise, you look exhausted, go take a nap."

"Okay." Kise replied, lying his head down next to Aomine.

Aomine smiled and patted his hair, giving it small kisses.

Kise smiled back, not knowing that it'd be the last time he'd see Aomine smile again.

Screams. Tears. Shouts.

Kise awoke to them, finding that he wasn't sitting near the bed, next to Aomine anymore.

He was sitting on a plastic bench, in the hallways of the hospital.

No. _No. No. No. No. No._ NO.

Not his Aominecchi.

He panicked, and grabbed the shoulders of anyone nearby, demanding where his husband was, just like when he first came in. Desperately clinging on to the hope that Aomine was still alive.

Midorima appeared yet again.

"M-Mi-Midorimacchi! Where's Aominecchi?"

Kise felt like his shattered heart was being kicked repeatedly and the pain just wouldn't go away. Midorima was crying. Not the silent tears, but the sobbing, the crying, the helpless look. Kise took the sign right away, and time seemed to freeze. Everything around him disappeared. He couldn't see the nurses, bustling everywhere, he couldn't see the other patients, wondering what was going on, he couldn't see the desperate looks of the doctor, he couldn't see Midorima and Takao clinging on to each other like a lifeline, crying their hearts out. He couldn't even process when a crying Kuroko, and a slightly injured, but shouting Kagami tried to talk to him.

Aominecchi was _dead. _His lover, was _dead. _His husband, the father to his son, was _dead._

No. NO!

Kise clutched his head and screamed. He screamed and screamed. The tears running down. He was wavering now, slowly losing his consciousness. He fell, but Kagami or Midorima, whoever that was strong enough to catch him, did, in an attempt to save Kise and his child.

Kise curled up and yelled at them, asking them why it was Aomine but not him, why Aomine had to die, why he felt so _alone _right now.

The four people, that were closest to him, could only stand and break down in their own fits of tears. They themselves couldn't stop crying, so they didn't bother to even try with Kise, knowing that if they were in the same position, they would be the same

"C-Can I see him?"

Midorima could only nod, before one of the nurses led him into the room.

He looked at the body of his lover, the so, so pale body, and cried. He did nothing but cry. He looked at Aomine's face and stroked his jawline. The jaw that was so muscular and beautiful. His fingers travelled to Aomine's closed eyelids. He felt the long lashes through his fingers, and he'd just wish that the eyelids would flutter open like before.

They never did.

The funeral was held 3 days later, everyone close to them were invited. The Generation of Miracles, the teams of Kaijou, Seirin, Touou, Yousen, Shuutoku and Rakuzan, the little children, who didn't know the pain their parents were going through, though they all hoped that they would never find out.

Kise didn't cry at the funeral.

When it was over, Kise looked at the coffin, then into the sky.

"I wonder if you're happy now, Aominecchi…"

* * *

3 months later…

"It looks like you, Kise-san!"

Kise smiled at the nurses, who handed him the baby. When he looked down, he ignored the blond hair, the bright smile, the only thing that captured his attention were the stunning, beautiful blue eyes, that belonged to the Father of the little child.

"Welcome nee, Kiseki."

The baby in his arms gurgled and giggled.

"Aomine Kiseki." Kise whispered, before kissing the baby boy.

* * *

13 years later… (A bit of a happier attitude)

"Oi Dad?" 13 year old Aomine Kiseki asked.

"What is it, Kisekicchi?"

"Where did the Aomine in my name come from?"

Kise froze, and Kiseki noticed.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. Aominecchi was your father."

Kiseki raised his eyebrows at that.

"Aominecchi was a great man, he played basketball like nobody else. He was fast, handsome, accurate and most of all, he loved me. Nee, Kisekicchi? Did you know I've known Aominecchi since middle school? Waah, he used to bully me so much! Kisekicchi, your father loved you more than anything in the world, as do I. When he was on the death bed, the first thing he asked was if you were alright, you know?"

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"You're crying."

Kise paused and noticed that his son was right. He didn't know when, but the tears were rapidly sliding down his cheeks, looking like they weren't going to stop for some time.

"A-Ah, that's alright, let me just clean up."

Kise stood up and swiftly walked into the bathroom, where he washed his face. _Tried _to wash his face. The tears kept running, though he didn't know why.

The doorbell rang, and he heard Kiseki open the door.

"Ah, Midorima-san, Takao-san, Kagami-san, Kuroko-san! Haya!"

"Where's Kise?"

"Huh? Oh, he-"

Kise couldn't hear much more, Kiseki's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Kise walked up to the door and greeted them.

"Oi, Kise! Your eyes are red! You've been talking about Aomine again?" Kagami was hit, not so gently, in the face by Kuroko.

"I'm fine! Really! I haven't been thinking about it at all!"

"Kise-kun, you're fiddling with your ring, you only do that when you're nervous."

Kise snapped. He didn't know how long it's been since he let himself unleash the hatred, the anger, the regret, the sadness.

"Do you have any idea what it's like losing the person you loved most in the world? Knowing that they won't come back to you no matter how hard you tried? Do you know how painful it is?"

Takao ran over to hug Kise.

"Kise, you're crying again." He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Kise's back.

"Think about it, Kise. If Aomine was in heaven ("Doubt it." Another loud smack was heard.) and he was watching you, do you think he'd be happy that you cry everytime you think of him? Wouldn't he want you to smile, remembering the good times, or would he want you to mope and sulk?" Midorima had put it harshly, but it got through to Kise.

"Shin-chan, I think you should give it to him now."

Midorima sighed reached into the plastic bag he was holding.

"Here," Midorima said, pulling out a familiar item from the back. "Gemini's lucky item today."

Kise almost cried right there and then again.

In Midorima's hand there was, a brand new, basketball.

Midorima handed the basketball to Kise, who stared at it in his hands.

"Nee, do you want to play basketball again? There's a court just a bit down the street, it's been a long time, right?"

The request shocked the other four adults

"Kise-kun, are you sure?"

"Of course! And this time we can go with Kisekicchi and Hayabusacchi!"

They gave a hesitant nod, before getting dragged away by Kise to the court.

Kise dribbled the ball, and they decided the teams. To be fair, they split up the two pairs of light and shadows.

Team 1: Kise, Hayabusa, Takao, Kagami.

Team 2: Kuroko, Kiseki, Midorima.

"Are you sure about this, dad? Can you really play?"

Kise, Takao and Kagami all burst out in laughter.

"You'll see, Kisekicchi." Kise replied, with a cat-like grin.

The familiar adrenaline pumped through the bodies of the adults.

The game started, Kagami having the ball.

Kagami made a quick pass to Takao, only to have Kuroko catch it in between, passing to Midorima, who was on the other side of the court. Midorima felt the familiar energy through his fingers as the ball springed into the air again, in a beautiful arch, falling cleanly through the hoop.

The two teenagers could only gape at the play.

"Fine! Kuroko, even if we've been together for 20 years, I'm not going easy on you!"

"That's how I like it, Taiga."

"Uwaaa, Shin-chan! Your accuracy is still so good even after all those years!

The game continued, Kuroko making a small pass to Kise, but Takao caught it midway. Takao passes the ball to Kagami, who dribbles pass everyone else and goes for a dunk.

_No way. The hoop is way too high, that's why nobody plays here anymore._

Kagami jumped. The spring in his step, as he leapt through the air, running, as if flying, before smashing the ball down.

"That's my way of saying thank you."

The ball soon landed in Kuroko's hands.

_No way… ==" he's so weak, no matter how you look at it. _

A little grin appeared on his face, before he through the ball slightly, and well, punched it.

The ball was passed to Midorima, who did the same thing as before, scoring another 3-pointer without even trying.

Soon enough, the ball landed in the hands of Kise.

_Remember, Kise. Remember how Aominecchi used to play._

He looked up at his son, who was screening him.

Heh.

He passed through easily, with Aomine's speed, driving pass any other people trying to block him. He leaned back and through the ball, just like Aomine did. The ball fell in of course. Aomine's play was flawless.

"Did you really play like that in middle school?"

"No, that was Aominecchi's."

"Still remembering how he played until today huh, Kise?"

"Of course, it was his basketball play that I fell in love with at first."

All of Kise's worries were washed away, because he knew, somewhere, Aomine was waiting for him.

And Aomine was, until this very day.

* * *

Did you like the story? Please review!


End file.
